Concomitant with increased demand on convenience and safety for drivers in the automobile industries, new technologies are being variously grafted and particularly, the technologies using cameras are being fused with software technologies to be briskly applied. These cameras are mounted outside of a vehicle to therefore require a clean image even under various climate conditions. Toward this end, the basically requirement is to heat a lens in order to prevent moisture or frost formed on a lens. In order to heat a lens, a heater must be basically installed and this heater must be installed on a lens surface or installed near to a lens to apply a heat to the lens.
However, in order to apply a power to a heater, an electric wire is connected and in order to make the heater including the electric wire water-proof, a complex structure may be required to disadvantageously need a structure larger in size than that of the conventional camera.